rctfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LostInRiverview
Welcome Hi, welcome to RollerCoaster Tycoon! Thanks for your edit to the Thrill rides page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matt 20 1 (Talk) 03:17, June 13, 2010 Hi and welcome to the RCT Wiki! It's great to have you help out here, and if you need any help or have any questions, just ask.--Matt 20 1 14:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot I'd like to thank you for working hard on this wiki. As you can probably tell, it's really quiet around here, and even I am guilty of not editing for long periods of time. The amount of work you've done is fantastic for the amount of time you've been here! I have granted you with admin rights to make it easier for you to continue to help. I also noticed you marked a page for deletion, and therefore have also awarded you with a security certificate (just our way of saying thanks). Please continue your hard work!--Matt 20 1 06:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Very good manual Well I have to say, I'm impressed. Seems like the wiki is finally taking off seriously, thanks to your work on the manual. Keep up the good work regarding the styles and please tell me when I'm doing something out of line of your directives. Always good to be kept sharp on styles and making the wiki one. Anyway: good job and welcome to the wiki, albeit a bit late. Rgbk73 22:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : I do have a question actually, regarding styles. I've not been online a long time, but when looking on the RCT2 Scenario pages I created, the Category:RollerCoaster_Tycoon_2_Scenario, they seem to have changed. Specifically the tabel in the beginning isn't outlined to the right, but put before the contents. Furthermore, it seems the "List of Scenarios in RollerCoaster Tycoon 2" doesn't link to the list, but to the page of RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 itself. The link to that page is actually present in the row above it, so double links doesn't seem necessary. Is this the result of changes or did I do something wrong? : Rgbk73 22:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Edit: thanks for the explanation, let's hope it can be corrected fast. As for the links creation to Category pages, I knew it was something easy as I did it before, but time passed by and I forgot. Once again I'm back to create some links :) ::I've come across a problem I cannot solve, as I am unable to change the MediaWiki:Common.css page. I wanted to create hatnotes to show that a page could have different content than what people were looking for. Using the dablink template copied off of the Dablink template on Wikipedia, I tried to create the hattext. However, to recreate the whole template as it is on Wikipedia, I have to change the MediaWiki:Common.css page. How do people get access and if that doesn't work, who does have access? In the mean time I try to find a workaround on the Dablink page. ::Rgbk73 23:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw you changed some of the MediaWiki:Common.css page, thanks for that. Seems like a very empty page when comparing to the Wikipedia version. Some of the styles you mentioned could be inserted into that page as you probably know. However, I don't know exactly how it works and from further reading I now know why only admins have rights to edit: you could screw up the entire wiki by inserting the wrong code and what's worse, it takes effect only after 31 days and any changes after that take 31 days extra to be corrected. ::Furthermore, I changed the scenario template, both the part regarding the table (I've put it back the way it was) and adding your part. As shown on the talk page, any changes are welcome. If you agree to the new layout, I'll try to change as many pages as I can to change them conform with it. (not sure wheter that sentence is correct English though) I wanted to change all scenarios currently created with this template to change, however, it seems that once substituted, the pages no longer update automatically the way transcluded templated do. How can this be done? ::--Rgbk73 15:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Error MOS I've found some error in the MoS: (see Differences in the English Language) '' and on the talkpage the same problem with a link. But as you are editing currently, I think you'll notice fast enough ;-) --[[User:Rgbk73|Rgbk73 21:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :RE: Well see General; Editors Should...; point 6 or 7 I think (noticed I didn't copy the whole sentence, sorry): "use good spelling, grammar and punctuation (see Differences in the English Language below)." and on the talk page seems to be fixed after browser cache reset (other still remains though). :-- 21:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, while I'm at it, I'm going to create some redirect pages. MoS for starters... :-- 21:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the support. Hi there, I finally made the decision to sign up here. I think I can contribute to this page, and would like to, once in a while. I hope you like all the work that I've done on the Fiasco Forest page! I made the entire article, with a bit of help, by using the same layout as on the other Scenario Pages. And I know I shouldn't have placed my name in the article. I did place my username in it on my last edit, I hope this is by the rules? Thanks for the support and the help, and I think that this website is a great initiative! Have a nice day, greetings from The Netherlands. [[User:!NSAN3|!NSAN3 05:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) User !NSAN3 and IP 193.173.159.34 Hi, I've been active on this website for a while now, and I started out creating and editing pages without having created an account. My IP adress is 193.173.159.34, because I did all the editing at my work. I did 20 edits this way, and I hop that you can up my counter on my account by 20, because I did a lot of work without that account. Just for some recognition ;). Cheers !NSAN3 18:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) View source when editing Hi, I would like to have a button on my homepage or something, so that I could choose for "view source" standard. I like seeing the source, and it would come in handy to have that standard, because now, everytime I make an edit, I have to click that button, and it gets annoying. Any ideas? User List problem Hi, I've just noticed the User List isn't updating my account. According to the list, I only made 21 contributions (instead of 549), last logged in 16:42, July 7, 2010 (instead of today) and last edit 13:33, January 4, 2010 (instead of yesterday). Also, my admin and rollback privileges are not stated. It is a bit irritating. Might there be some problem with my account, or is the list just not updating frequently? On my user page, the edit count in the upper right corner is correct, as well as my editcount via http://rct.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount... --Hadesengel 21:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Test This is only a test. -- 'LostInRiverview talk · blog''' 17:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Input Is Needed Your Input Is Needed Josho 06:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post Hello. It kind of bothers me that I can't post a blog on this wiki. I have a good idea that I would like to share with the community, with your permission of course.SonicMario96 21:11, July 7, 2015 (UTC)SonicMario96 Re: Re: Blog Post Can you tell me who the administrator of this wiki is?SonicMario96 16:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC)SonicMario96 Become a Admin? I know that you are a admin and not a bureaucrat, but you are activate so I want to ask you that too. Is there not a way to contact the bureaucrat in a faster way? (twitter, skype, ......) Could you please read this? Thanks! TheLarry98 (talk) 21:52, July 28, 2015 (UTC)